The present invention relates to a lock-up clutch provided in a torque converter for automobiles or the like.
Generally, a lock-up clutch of a torque converter is designed to directly connect an input portion and an output portion of the torque converter together when the speed ratio of the input and output portions is nearly 1:1. By the use of the lock-up clutch, torque transmission efficiency of the torque converter can be increased. However, in the conventional lock-up clutch, a piston-clutch plate connectable to the input portion of the torque converter and a damper disc connected to the output shaft are separately disposed. The clutch plate and the disc are axially aligned and are designed to be connected together. Therefore, the lock-up clutch has a large axial size, which undesirably increases the size of the torque converter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved lock-up clutch, overcoming the above disadvantage.
The essence of the present invention is to provide a lock-up clutch, wherein a side plate itself of a damper disc is adapted to be pressed to an input portion of a torque converter.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.